Nicht mein Leben
by Stella-Sakura
Summary: Bella wird gemeinsam mit einem fremden Kind entführt und Edward versucht, auf der Suche nach seiner entführten Tochter ruhig zu bleiben. Übersetzung!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir! Die Charaktere gehören SM, die Geschichte gehört isakassees und dies ist eine Übersetzung von "This is not my life".

* * *

Nicht mein Leben

Prolog

* * *

EPOV

* * *

„Lily, hat es dir heute bei Oma Esme gefallen?" Ich betrachtete mein kleines Mädchen im Rückspiegel. Sie hüpfte vor Aufregung, das musste sie von ihrer Tante Ali geerbt haben.

„OOOH ja Daddy, wir hatten so viel Spaß, wir haben draußen gespielt am Morgen mit Kreide und Seifenblasen und dann hab ich beschlossen, Schlammsuppe im Dreck zu machen und dann hab ich einen braunen Käfer gefunden und ich hab ihn umarmt, aber ich glaube, ich hab ihn zu feste umarmt, weil dann hat er sich nicht mehr bewegt, aber dann hab ich einen Marienkäfer gefunden und Omi Esme hat mir gesagt, dass man eine Marienkäfer-Farm haben kann und sie als Haustiere behalten kann, also will ich den Weihnachtsmann um eine Marienkäfer-Farm bitten oder hab ich vorher Geburtstag weil wenn ich vor Weihnachten Geburtstag hab, dann wünsche ich sie mir von dir oder Omi Esme oder Opi Carlisle oder Tante Ali oder Onkel Jazz oder Tante Rose oder Onkel Emm..."

Sie machte eine Pause, um zum ersten Mal Luft zu holen, nachdem sie ihren Mund geöffnet hatte, und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und unterbrach sie, bevor sie fortfuhr. Ich schwöre, eines Tages würde sie umkippen, während sie mir von ihrem Tag erzählte. Aber das war in Wahrheit der liebste Teil meines Tages, von ihrem zu hören. Ich hasste es, so lang weg zu sein, während ich im Krankenhaus war, aber sobald meine Facharztausbildung zu Ende war, wollte ich eine private Ordination eröffnen, wo ich zu angenehmeren Zeiten arbeiten konnte. Der schlimmste Teil meines Tages war, von ihr wegzufahren.

„Lily, dein Geburtstag kommt vor Weihnachten, weil derzeit Juli ist und dein Geburtstag ist am 25. September, also werde ich sicher gehen, dass eine Marienkäfer-Farm auf deine Wunschliste kommt, okay, Prinzessin? Wir müssen auf dem Heimweg am Supermarkt stehen bleiben, okay?" Die dümmste Frage überhaupt, wirklich, das Kind liebte den Supermarkt. Ich schwöre, eines Tages, wenn sie erwachsen war, würde sie Küchenchefin werden. Ich liebte es, wie sie mir half, unser Abendessen zusammenzustellen und jeden Abend das Essen zu kochen. Das war unser Ding, wir machten das an jedem Abend, wenn ich rechtzeitig nach Hause kam.

„Was machen wir heute, kleine Köchin?"

„P'sghettis bitte, Daddy. Ooh, und ich will einen Salat machen und Knoblauchbrot dazu okay, Daddy?", informierte sie mich mehr, als mich zu fragen. Sie wusste, dass sie das Essen planen durfte. Auf so viele Arten wurde sie zu schnell groß, aber ich _liebte _es, dass sie immer noch nicht Spaghetti richtig aussprechen konnte. Wahrscheinlich würde ich an dem Tag, an dem sie das schafft, zu weinen anfangen.

„Dann machen wir P'sghettis, Prinzessin. Merk dir, bleib nah bei mir und lass deine Hände auf dem Einkaufswagen, wenn wir rein gehen, in Ordnung?", erinnerte ich sie.

„Ich weiß, Daddy", seufzte sie. Ich konnte ihr Augenrollen beinah _hören._

Ich fuhr auf den Parkplatz vor dem Supermarkt und nahm den ersten freien Parkplatz, den ich finden konnte. Ich verstand die Leute nicht, die fünfzehn Minuten lang um den Parkplatz fuhren, nur um eine Lücke zu finden, bei der sie vielleicht zehn Meter weniger weit gehen mussten. Ich öffnete ihren Gurt, hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf meine Hüfte, um mit ihr das Geschäft zu betreten. Sie ruderte aus meinen Armen, sobald wir drinnen waren, und half mir, einen Einkaufswagen ins Geschäft zu schieben. Wir liefen zuerst ans Ende des Ladens und arbeiteten uns nach vorne durch. Wir arbeiteten uns Gang für Gang vor und sammelten alle notwendigen Zutaten für das heutige Abendessen zusammen, wobei wir mehr über ihren Tag plauderten, als wirklich einzukaufen.

Schließlich waren wir im vorderen Teil des Geschäfts angekommen, in der Abteilung für Obst und Gemüse. Ich suchte einige Tomaten für unseren Salat aus, als sie rief: „Daddy! Ich hab's fast vergessen. Wir haben keine Äpfel mehr und mein neues Lieblingsobst sind Äpfel! Kann ich welche holen gehen, die sind gleich dort am Ende des Ganges?" Sie setzte ihren süßesten Blick auf und klimperte mit den Wimpern, während sie ihre Unterlippe ein keines Stück nach vorne schob. Mein Gott, sie musste aufhören, so viel Zeit mit Alice zu verbringen.

„Ja, Süße, aber du bleibst brav hier. Und denk nicht mal drüber nach, um die Ecke zu gehen, wo ich dich nicht mehr sehen kann, in Ordnung?" Ich gab ihr meinen besten strengen Blick und hob eine Augenbraue hoch. Das hab ich von meiner Mom gelernt, und hey, wenn sie die schweren Geschütze ausfahren konnte, konnte ich das auch.

Sie nickte überschwänglich mit dem Kopf, stimmte mir zu, und lief hinüber zu dem Regal mit den Äpfeln. Ich sah es eine Millisekunde in meinen Gedanken kommen, bevor es wirklich passierte. Eine riesige Pyramide aus Äpfeln, die gefährlich übereinander gestapelt waren, lockten meine Tochter an, eine von unten herauszuziehen und die GANZE Pyramide zu Fall zu bringen.

In genau diesem Augenblick kam eine Frau um die Ecke, die Äpfel rollten ihr vor die Füße und sie lief genau in Lily hinein. Die Füße wurden ihr weggezogen und Lily fiel auf sie drauf, während die Äpfel weiter um sie herum rollten.

Ich stand da und starrte sie mit offenen Mund wahrscheinlich eine Minute lang an, bevor ich lossprang, mit einem Satz bei ihnen war, aber unsicher, was ich tun oder sagen sollte. Diese arme Frau und meine Tochter, die anscheinend in das Shirt der Frau schluchzte und sich um ihr Leben festklammerte. Die Frau hatte ihre Augen fest geschlossen und zitterte anscheinend auch ein wenig, und ich machte mir Sorgen, bald mit einer ziemlich wütenden Fremden streiten zu müssen ... bis ich plötzlich ein Kichern hörte, gefolgt von einem Prusten und einem weiteren Kichern. Lachte sie gerade?

Bevor ich einmal zwinkern konnte, brachen sie beide in Gelächter aus. Lily lag immer noch auf dieser Frau, die ihrerseits auf dem Boden in der Obstabteilung lag.

Dies hier war ein netter Supermarkt in einem ordentlichen Teil der Stadt, aber ich hatte noch nie eine Frau zu Boden fallen gesehen, die nicht sofort zu kreischen begonnen hätte. Aber da waren sie, mit Lachtränen, die über ihre Wangen rollten, zeigten sie auf den ehemals riesigen Stapel an Äpfeln. Sie lachten hysterisch und schnappten einige Minuten lang nach Luft, bevor ich mich endlich räusperte und sie an meine Anwesenheit erinnerte.

Die Frau sah daraufhin herüber zu mir. Sie hatte rote Wangen vom vielen Lachen bekommen und grinste von Ohr zu Ohr. Sie neigte ihren Kopf und sagte: „Entschuldigung, aber haben Sie zufällig ein kleines Kichermonster verloren? Weil anscheinend habe ich eines gefunden, nachdem es in meinem Schoß gelandet ist, und ich bin mir sicher, dass jemand sie schon gesucht hat. Wie ich hörte, mögen Kichermonster Äpfel, aber ich würde die Granny Smiths nicht empfehlen. Die sind anscheinend gerade aus." Damit brach Lily wieder über und über in hysterisches Lachen aus, als sie von der Frau herunterkletterte und versuchte, zwischen all den Äpfeln um sie herum aufzustehen.

Ich war so sprachlos wegen dieser Fremden, die es geschafft hatte, dass meine Tochter lauter denn je zuvor lachte, wenn besagte Tochter sie soeben umgerannt hatte und sie auf den schmutzigen Boden gefallen war. Und sie machte gerade _Scherze _darüber, als ob dies die einzige natürliche Reaktion darauf sein könnte.

Ich war so benebelt, dass ich ihr nicht mal die Hand anbot, um ihr hoch zu helfen, bis ich sah, wie sie sich aufrichtete und beinahe über ein paar Äpfel unter ihren Füßen gestolpert wäre. Ich griff hinüber und schnappte sie am linken Arm, während sich meine andere Hand instinktiv um ihre Taille legte, damit sie die Balance nicht verlor. Und somit konnte ich sie mir endlich aus der Nähe betrachten. Und _mein Gott, _war sie hübsch.

Nein, streicht das ... Sie war _wunderschön.  
_  
Sie hatte diese natürliche Schönheit, mit großen braunen Rehaugen und einer blassen Haut aus Porzellan, ihre Wangen waren gerötet von all dem Gelächter, und ihre vollen Lippen rochen nach Kirschen.

_Halt, wie kann ich ihre Lippen riechen?_

_Oh Scheiße ... ich stehe viel zu nah bei dieser Frau. Und ich hab meine Arme um sie gelegt!_

Ich sprang schnell zurück und blickte auf meine Tochter hinab, die mich mit offenem Mund anstarrte und sich wahrscheinlich fragte, wann das Gehirn ihres Daddys abgestorben ist und warum er fremde Leute im Supermarkt begrapschte. Ich schaute zurück zu der Frau – _ich muss wirklich rausfinden, wie sie heißt _– und sie sah mit erhobenen Augenbrauen zu mir ... aber zumindest schlug sie mich nicht gerade mit ihrer Handtasche. Sie stand einfach da und starrte mich an, bis sie ein wenig ihren Kopf schüttelte und erneut errötete.

Sie kniete neben Lily nieder und stellte sich vor. „Hi! Ich bin Bella. Ich glaube, wir sollten vielleicht ein paar von diesen Äpfeln einsammeln, oder?"

Lily kicherte ein wenig. „Ja", und sie begannen, die Äpfel einzusammeln und zurück auf das Regal zu legen.

Schließlich befreite ich mich aus meiner Trance und stotterte eilig: „Lasst mich schnell meinen Einkaufswagen holen, dann helfe ich euch, die alle einzusammeln. Miss, Sie müssen uns wirklich nicht helfen, Sie haben das Chaos ja nicht verursacht." Ich wollte sie nicht beim Vornamen nennen, denn sie hatte sich mir ja noch nicht vorgestellt, aber wow, ich hätte wirklich gern die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihren Namen auszusprechen.

_Bella. _Wunderschön.

Sie sah nicht mal hoch und spottete: „Bitte. Die große Apfellawine 2009 war der aufregendste Teil meines Tages. Ich habe nicht mehr so sehr gelacht seit ... noch nie." Damit blickte sie hoch zu mir, lächelte ein wenig, und ich sah schnell wieder weg, weil offensichtlich verschwand meine Fähigkeit, zusammenhängende Gedanken zu haben, wenn ich in die Augen dieser Frau blickte.

Ich ging hinüber zu meinem Einkaufswagen und wollte damit zu ihnen hinüber fahren. Als ich beim Wagen angekommen war, hörte ich ein Geräusch, das meine Erinnerungen noch für den Rest meines Lebens jagen würde. Ich hörte meine Lily schreien und dann einen Schuss aus einer Pistole, auf den komplette Stille folgte. Ich wirbelte herum, um mein kleines Mädchen vor Gott-weiß-was zu retten, doch was ich sah, ließ mich erstarren.

Ein Mann mit strähnigem, blondem Haar und kalten, grauen Augen, hatte eine Pistole auf mein kleines Mädchen und Bella gerichtet.


	2. Seine Geschichte

Ü/N: Ich wollte vorab nur erwähnen, dass es ein wenig dauern wird, bevor Edwards und Bellas Geschichten zusammenfließen. Und ich wedle schon mal mit der weißen Fahne, denn diese Geschichte wird zuerst DARK werden, bevor wir ins Licht kommen. Aber ich würde niemals eine Geschichte ohne Happy End übersetzen. Macht euch bereit, es geht weiter.

**Seine Geschichte**

**EPOV**

Fünf Uhr. Scheiße, endlich.

Ich wollte schon, dass dieser Tag zu Ende war, seit er heute Morgen begonnen hatte. Da ich in Seattle lebte, war ich es gewohnt, dass es grau, bewölkt und trübe war. Aber heute Morgen regnete es _aus Eimern_ und ich wollte mich nur mit meiner verschlafenen Tochter unter meiner Decke zusammenrollen und nicht aufstehen. Aber diese Option hatte ich nicht, weil es ziemlich sicher keinen guten Eindruck auf den Oberarzt machen würde, wenn ich den Regen als Ausrede benutzen würde, um mich krank zu melden. Auch wenn der Oberarzt einmal die Woche regelmäßig mit meinem Dad Golf spielte.

Also verließ ich mein Bett und stieß mir zwei Mal meine Zehe an, als ich meinen Weg zur Dusche taumelte. Ich schnitt mich beim Rasieren, und trat vor dem Frühstück auf einen Barbie Schuh. Toller Start in den Tag.

Meine vier Jahre alte Tochter Lily war anscheinend ebenso eine Langschläferin wie ich normalerweise, weil ich fünfzehn Minuten brauchte, nur um sie aus dem Bett zu bekommen. Außerdem beschloss sie, „schlaffe Nudel" zu spielen, während ich sie anzog. Das machte mir das Leben heute wirklich nicht leichter.

Es gelang mir, sie ohne weitere Zwischenfälle zum Haus meiner Eltern zu bringen. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte ich, dass jemand bei mir zu Hause sein würde, der sich mit ihr beschäftigte. Nicht ihre echte Mutter ... _Gott nein,_ ich war froh, diese unordentliche Frau aus meinem Leben gestrichen zu haben.

Ich wusste noch immer nicht, wie ich Lily eines Tages von ihrer Mom erzählen sollte. Sie hatte schon mal nach ihr gefragt, und ich war ihr für den größten Teil des Tages ausgewichen, aber ich wusste, dass das nicht ewig so weitergehen würde.

Wie erzählt man einem Kind, dass seine eigene Mutter es nicht haben wollte? Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nie herausfand, wie ich Tanya anbetteln und bitten musste, um sie nicht abtreiben zu lassen. Ich versprach ihr das Blaue vom Himmel, nur damit sie mir das Baby geben konnte.

Ich habe Tanya nie geliebt, und sie hat mich hundertprozentig ebenfalls nie geliebt, aber an dem Tag, an dem sie mir sagte, dass sie schwanger war, kam es mir vor, als würde die Welt endlich einen Sinn machen. Es war nicht geplant und der Zeitpunkt war denkbar ungünstig, da ich erst halb mit der Medizinuni fertig war, aber ich spürte eine absolute Freude und war so stolz, dass ich _Vater_ wurde, sodass ich alles andere vergaß. Und meine beschützerische Seite kam ziemlich schnell zum Vorschein, als die nächsten Worte aus ihrem Mund ankündigten, dass ich die Abtreibung bezahlen sollte.

Ich habe buchstäblich _rot_ gesehen. Ich lehnte dies von vornherein ab und wir arbeiteten schnellstens eine finanzielle und juristische Vereinbarung aus, durch die ich führ ihre Lebenserhaltung und medizinischen Ausgaben im nächsten Jahr bezahlen sollte, mit der Gegenleistung, dass sie nach der Geburt ohne Verpflichtungen einfach verschwinden sollte. So habe ich mir sicherlich nie vorgestellt, mein erstgeborenes Kind zu erwarten. Ich erhielt zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit verärgerte Anrufe mit den lächerlichsten Essenswünschen. (Einmal habe ich tatsächlich Schokolade aus der Schweiz bestellt, und einen seltsamen, deutschen Biskuitkuchen, der aus mir unbekannten Gründen nur in Japan verkauft wurde.)

Ich verschwendete tausende Dollars an Designer-Schwangerschaftskleider, die alle so geschnitten waren, dass sie so wenig schwanger wie möglich aussah, weil was Tanya betraf, war eine Schwangerschaft das aller-ekligste, das es gab auf dieser Welt. Sie war eigentlich eine recht hübsche Frau, oder zumindest wäre sie das gewesen, wenn das schwarze Vakuum ihrer Seele nicht ihre ganze äußerliche Schönheit aufgefressen hätte. Als wir uns zu verabreden begonnen hatten, war sie heiß begehrt, so viel war klar, aber sie hatte die rachsüchtige, manipulative Seite an der _echten_ Tanya erst später entdeckt. Sie konnte ihre wahre Natur ziemlich gut verstecken, wenn es zu ihrem Vorteil war, aber sobald sie mich an den Eiern hatte, zeigte der Tiger seine wahren Zähne...

Und brachte die verdammt scharfen Krallen zum Vorschein. Jesus.

Sie hat von Anfang an verweigert, dass ich Fotos von ihrem Bauch machen oder ihn auf irgendeine Art berühren durfte. Sie wollte eine Babyparty, und ich bezahlte für sie und ihre paar genauso faden und oberflächlichen Freundinnen, die ihren Zustand bemitleideten, während ich ihr Geschenke kaufte, die sie gebrauchen konnte, sobald, ich zitiere, „dieses verfluchte Ding da wieder raus ist".

Ihre Freundinnen schenkten ihr Gutscheine für Personal Trainers, Behandlungen im Schönheitssalon, unzählige Flaschen Likör, und die ganze Pallette an Diätpillen. Meine Familie schmiss schließlich eine eigene Babyparty für mich, sobald wir herausgefunden hatten, dass es ein Mädchen sein würde, und ich bekam die Gelegenheit zu feiern und das Kinderzimmer meiner kleinen Prinzessin einzurichten. Es war irgendwie entmannend, in einem Zimmer voll Snacks und Windelkuchen zu sitzen (wenn ihr je meine Schwester Alice trefft, würdet ihr das sofort verstehen), in einem verfluchten See von Rosa und Seide, aber ich war einfach so aufgeregt, dass ich Vater wurde.

Der Tag, an dem sie geboren wurde, war der schönste Tag meines Lebens.

Tanya hatte einen Kaiserschnitt angeordnet, weil sie anscheinend mit einem plastischen Chirurgen gefickt hatte, damit dieser ihr nach der Geburt des Babys die Naht machen würde.

Es war mir komplett egal. In der Sekunde, in dere mein Baby heraußen und eingewickelt war, überreichten die Schwestern sie mir und ich fühlte mich _komplett._ Sie öffnete ihre kleinen, grauen Augen und blickte direkt in meine, und sofort hatte sie mich um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. Ich kannte die Antwort schon, aber nur um nett zu sein, fragte ich Tanya, ob sie sie halten wollte. Sie sah nicht mal hoch zu mir, um mir zu sagen: „Kümmer dich um dich selbst, Edward. Das ist dein Baby, nicht meins."

Also drehte ich mich um, ging weg und sah niemals zurück zu ihr. Nachdem die achtundvierzig Stunden Gnadenfrist vorbei war, traf ich mich mit dem Anwalt meiner Familie, der so nebenbei ein ziemlicher Haifisch war, und sie unterzeichnete sämtliche Schriftstücke, dass ich die alleinigen Rechte an meiner Tochter Lily Autumn Cullen hatte. Tanyas Verlust, nicht meiner.

Meine Tochter wurde überaus geliebt von mir und jedem einzelnen Mitglied meiner Familie. Ihr fehlte es an nichts, sie bekam so viel Liebe und Zuneigung. Ich könnte lügen und sagen, ich wäre ein absolut perfekter Vater gewesen, der nie geschrien hätte oder einen Film eingeschaltet hätte, um etwas Ruhe zu bekommen. Aber ich war perfekt.

Ich könnte lügen und sagen, dass ich nie frustriert war, wenn wir fast zwei Monate an Weinen und Koliken durchmachten, bis ich einen Muttermilchersatz fand, der ihrem Bauch nicht solche Blähungen verschaffte. Aber es gab Tage, an denen ich in mein Kissen weinte, wenn sie zum dritten Mal diese Nacht schreiend aufwachte.

Ich könnte lügen und sagen, dass ich zufrieden damit war, dies alles allein zu machen. Nur dass ich niemals allein gewesen war. Meine Mutter war wie eine Mutter für Lily, aber gleichzeitig war sie doch nicht ihre Mutter. Und ich war auch nicht so zufrieden. Meine Tochter war mir die liebste Person auf diesem Planeten, aber ich wurde einsam.

Ich hasste es, mich wie ein Mädchen anzuhören, aber es ging nicht mal um Sex. Klar, ich hätte liebend gern regelmäßig Sex gehabt, aber was mein Herz wirklich begehrte, war eine Begleiterin. Jemand, mit dem ich das gemeinsam tun konnte. Jemand, mit dem ich gemeinsam mein kleines Mädchen groß ziehen konnte ... Ich wollte eine Partnerin.

Ich hatte meine Lektion mit Tanya gelernt und damals beschlossen, dass ich nie wieder mit einer Frau Sex haben würde, mit der ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, gemeinsame Kinder großzuziehen. Weil meine Tochter war ein lebender Beweis dafür, dass auch Kondome _nicht_ 100 % sicher waren. Ich würde meine Tochter zwar um nichts in der Welt hergeben, aber ich würde dennoch nie wieder eine Situation wie diese durchmachen wollen. Nie wieder.

Also war es sicher, zu sagen, dass ich gerade wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen war. Meine süße Schwester, Gott segne sie, hatte über die letzten paar Jahre versucht, mir ein paar Dates zu verschaffen, aber die waren der komplette Reinfall. Mein Bruder Emmett dachte, ich müsste ein wenig lockerer werden und nicht so wählerisch sein, aber wie konnte ich nicht wählerisch sein? Jede Frau, mit der ich ausging, kam nicht einmal annähernd in Frage, weder für mich, noch für Lily. Ich ging nicht gerade auf Mommy-Jagd, aber ich wollte mich auch nicht auf eine Beziehung einlassen, die nicht für alle Parteien gut ausgehen konnte. Und Lily wurde immer mit einbezogen.

_Uäh, über diese Scheiße nachzudenken, ist nicht gerade eine gute Version, um meinen Tag zu beginnen._

Mein Tag wurde auch nicht gerade besser, da der Regen ein paar Unfälle verursacht hatte und ich gerade in der Notaufnahme arbeiten musste. Man würde glauben, wenn man in Seattle lebte, würden die Menschen damit umgehen können, auf nassen Straßenverhältnissen zu fahren, aber die Leute waren manchmal ziemlich doof.

Ich verbrachte den Tag damit, die Patienten zu belehren, wie wichtig es war, dass man keine SMS schrieb, während man gerade auf einer regennassen Brücke fuhr. Ich half älteren Patienten, wie man die Packungsbeilagen ihrer Medikamente richtig interpretierte (Analgetikum bedeutet nicht gerade „anal"), wurde von kranken Kindern angereiert, und von Schwester Mallory des öfteren sexuell belästigt.

Diese Frau war wirklich eine Landplage, aber ich verschwendete keinen Gedanken an sie, da es schon fünf Uhr war. Das bedeutete, dass es an der Zeit für mich war, mein Baby von meiner Mom abzuholen. Solang der Verkehr nicht allzu schlimm war, sollten wir noch ausreichend Zeit haben, um auf dem Heimweg am Supermarkt stehen zu bleiben und unsere Sachen für das Abendessen einzukaufen. Und vielleicht auch ein paar Dosen Heineke für Daddy, nachdem Lily ins Bett gebracht war.


End file.
